


Kinks

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: TMNT (2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: A Tmnt mating season rp
Relationships: RaphxMolly





	1. Chapter 1

Molly was walking home one night from seeing a movie all by herself. She very much enjoyed the live action transformers movies. The movie theater was playing all six of the movies and she had to see them. Suddenly she sensed some purple dragons were following her. She ran.

Leatherhead was looking for food to eat. While sadly he resorted to eating mice bugs and other critters he found lurking the sewer tunnels of New York City he never and would never attack a fellow mutant or a human especially. He was a good kind hearted guy even though he was a mutant alligator.

Raph was on his own patrol, not telling his brothers of course why he was going out though he knew very clear why he was going out. The turtle was wearing his nightwatcher armor suit as he was standing on top of the buildings roof top overlooking the city to see if he could find some thugs or local crime laying around. 

Walker was in the middle of her heat and at that moment she couldn't resist to not have some private time to herself. She was playing with herself sitting in the closed local park leaning up against a tree. She was rubbing two fingers against her womanhood as it was begging for some real attention but this is what it got at the moment.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Mollys feet broke out into a run as she was running for home and they were chasing after her. She called out and yelled for someone to help her. While she couldn’t die she could still be raped by them and she didn’t want that.

Leatherhead once he found a ton of good things in the local same parks trashcans he heard someone moaning as if they were nearby. Curious and slightly turned on he just knew that animal was in heat.

Walker was taken back as she was taken back to the gators home and into his lair. She moaned once he inserted himself into her, her tail wagging as she rocked her hips. She closed her eyes feeling pleasure rising inside her body. "J-just do me here..fuck..". She cursed wanting to be screwed already. 

Raph finished off the purple dragons as he turned around looking at the person who was chased. He smirked as he growled under his breath feeling his body heating up while his heat cycle was starting he couldn't help himself. He grabbed hold of the victim and pinned her against the alley wall licking his lips behind his helmet.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Molly was walking home one night from seeing a movie all by herself. She very much enjoyed the live action transformers movies. The movie theater was playing all six of the movies and she had to see them. Suddenly she sensed some purple dragons were following her. She ran.

Leatherhead was looking for food to eat. While sadly he resorted to eating mice bugs and other critters he found lurking the sewer tunnels of New York City he never and would never attack a fellow mutant or a human especially. He was a good kind hearted guy even though he was a mutant alligator.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph was on his own patrol, not telling his brothers of course why he was going out though he knew very clear why he was going out. The turtle was wearing his nightwatcher armor suit as he was standing on top of the buildings roof top overlooking the city to see if he could find some thugs or local crime laying around. 

Walker was in the middle of her heat and at that moment she couldn't resist to not have some private time to herself. She was playing with herself sitting in the closed local park leaning up against a tree. She was rubbing two fingers against her womanhood as it was begging for some real attention but this is what it got at the moment.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Mollys feet broke out into a run as she was running for home and they were chasing after her. She called out and yelled for someone to help her. While she couldn’t die she could still be raped by them and she didn’t want that.

Leatherhead once he found a ton of good things in the local same parks trashcans he heard someone moaning as if they were nearby. Curious and slightly turned on he just knew that animal was in heat.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Walker felt her ears flatten against her head as they twitched and flicked as her body grew hot. She let out soft pants and moans as she continued to rub herself not having on any clothes since she took them off earlier. She whined out as she started thrusting two fingers into her womanhood. 

Raph perked up hearing someone calling for some help and he knew he would get some action tonight. He jumped across the rooftop before he looked down seeing someone being chased by the purple dragons which made him snicker. He jumped down landing directly in front of his enemy as he started to easily take them out one by one.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Oh and can Raph be on his mating season too?   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hello?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Molly turned her head and looked behind her to see the dark prince himself saving her at that moment. She just stood back watching from the sidelines as she thought he was sexy in all that black leather.

Leatherhead went around the tree picked her up and began taking her hime with him back to his lair as he walked he inserted himself inside her to give her the relief that she desperately needed.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Yes! Sorry I was feeding my horses  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Awesome and ok sorry just did my part   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Walker was taken back as she was taken back to the gators home and into his lair. She moaned once he inserted himself into her, her tail wagging as she rocked her hips. She closed her eyes feeling pleasure rising inside her body. "J-just do me here..fuck..". She cursed wanting to be screwed already. 

Raph finished off the purple dragons as he turned around looking at the person who was chased. He smirked as he growled under his breath feeling his body heating up while his heat cycle was starting he couldn't help himself. He grabbed hold of the victim and pinned her against the alley wall licking his lips behind his helmet.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Molly just blushed beet red at this and she squeaked and gasped blinking once. She wondered why nightwatcher was doing this to her. She tried to get out of his hold and run away.

Leatherhead obeyed her commands and he started to thrust at a fast increased pace and speed into her while he grinded against her and he nipped her neck.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Walker moaned as she leaned against the wall for support while feeling him increase in speed which threw her off. She lifted up one of her legs feeling him go deeper inside of her pleasing the wolf greatly. She released heavy pants and moans as her tongue stuck out. 

Raph started rubbing up and down her sides while his other arm was holding her body keeping her from running off. "Relax~". He whispered before one of his gloved hands traveled up her shirt and grasped hold of her breast.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Ahh! Nightwatcher please! I am not like those skanky slutty girls! Please let go of me!" Molly said biting back a moan so very badly as she started to leak cum. She trembled underneath his hold on her.

Leatherhead leaned his snout down to kiss her so very fiery and burning passionately while he thrusted and mounted into her quickening up even more his movements into her growling.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Walker moaned as she looked up at him allowing him to kiss her and she immediately kissed back while feeling her orgasm nearing. “Mhm!”. She said opening up her mouth as her tongue hesitated to enter his rather bigger jaws. 

Raph sighed, “Calm down will ya? I’m only doing this because I’m in heat and your the girl that I want to do this too. You should feel very very lucky~”. He purred playing with her breast underneath her shirt before he suddenly ripped it above her head.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"B-but......................ahh! Oh god!" Molly moaned out finally giving in to what he wanted and that all of her apparently. She leaned back against the alley wall and looked at his helmeted face. She wondered what he looked like.

Leatherhead then found her dead end after searching for it after a couple more thrusts and he reached his peak collapsing over her still hovering above her as he released his semen into her heavily. He grunted while he marked and kissed her neck now.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Walker gasped and moaned feeling her special spot being overfilled to its limit. She smiled breathing quite heavily as she orgasmed not too far behind leaving her breathless. The wolf hummed before she moaned feeling him kiss and mark along her neck making her tail wag happily. 

Raph smirked as he looked down at her exposed breasts as his hands started roaming every inch of her beautiful skin feeling how soft it was against his gloved hands. “It’s about time~”. He mumbled before kicking her legs apart though he wanted to play around first. 

Molly elicited out another mewl followed by a whimper for him as she panted and her eyes half open and half closed as she stared at his helmeted face her cheeks a light shade of pink as she arched her back.  
“My names Molly.”

Leatherhead pulled out of her and he wrapped her around him picking her up and bringing her to his bed as he groped her breasts freely and wantonly. He flicked and pulled and rubbed on her little hot cute nubs as he grunted and began to suckle on one.

Walker sighed softly before she was carried and placed down on a bed. She arched her back slightly feeling him rub and suck on her nipple which made her tag wag even more. She grabbed hold of his large head feeling how hard his scales were allowing him to please her. 

Raph smirked behind his helmet hearing her moans turned him on wanting to fuck here and now in the middle of the alleyway. “Nice name. You can call me Raph or the nightwatcher”. He chuckled as his hand slid down her skirt/pants and started rubbing her womenhood feeling how wet she already was.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Ahh Raph please! C-can I see what you look like? If you want me to be your mate I’m gonna need to see you everyday that is if you want me for the rest of your life,” Molly whimpered groaned out shuddering.

Leatherhead groaned and grunted feeling pleasure all over himself as he suckled on the other tit now rubbing her crotch and even fingering her gently and carefully as well. He rubbed and stroked her cheeks.

Walker howled softly as she bit her lip humming from his actions and she was enjoying every minute of it. She pushed him back licking her lips as she looked down at his member seeing how huge and thick it was compared to anything she’s seen before. She grabbed his length and started licking the tip then down the sides. 

Raph was very hesitate about the question not wanting to scare her off from his looks. “I don’t know..I might scare ya off. You know what I mean? I’m not well..human if I’m telling the truth”. He said before he grabbed her under garments and ripped them down leaving her completely naked in front of him. He smirked before shoving a finger into her womenhood slowly thrusting.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
But Molly wouldn’t take no for an answer and instead while she moaned at this she reasoned focused. She grabbed his helmeted face and pressed her forehead against it kissing where his mouth would be.  
“I would never judge you or ever be scared of your appearance. I’m not and have never been in my immortal life interested in human men anyway. They’re overrated,” she cooed to him.

Leatherhead as he continued to scissor her and thrust and fuck her with two fingers going in and out of her he too arched his back and he growled from what she was doing to him. God the things his mate could do to him! He let her continue.

Walker moaned as she then took his member into her mouth and started bobbing her head up and down moaning from him scissoring her. She backed and shook her hips into his movements getting more friction as her walls tightened around his fingers. Her eyes closed due to the pleasure that was building while her body shook. 

Raph blushed from her comment but he was mostly taken back from when she pushed their foreheads together though his helmet was in the way. The mutant sighed and stopped for a moment removing his helmet and placed it down on the ground as he looked at her. “Happy now?”. He asked before he leaned in smashing their lips together while his hands gripped her ass picking her up above his hips.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Molly opened her eyes and gazed at his beautiful emerald green face and noticed his eyes were wearing a red mask. God was he sexy and hot she thought in the back of her mind as she eagerly and lovingly kissed him back moaning.

Leatherhead once he touched and caressed her g spot with his two clawed fingers inside her he was arching his back and took them out of her while he couldn’t take it anymore and he orgasmed right into her sexy ass mouth.

Walker moaned before she felt her mouth being filled with his seed while it went down her throat some ended up on her face. She sat up cleaning herself up before she turned her body around and started licking his snout in a loving way. She was very satisfied as her heat cycle dispersed while her body cooled down from her high. 

Raph smirked feeling her kiss back which gave him the signal to continue and without a doubt he did. His member unsheathing itself before he teased her entrance then entered his length into her releasing multiple groans and growls from her tight and warm walls surrounding him.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Molly was a virgin but she did not feel any pain at all because of her ability. She arched her back in delight moaning languidly for him.

Leatherhead was starving as he got up and he started to put his food away and he started to eat dinner as he chomped down happily on his food.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Walker whined watching him leave to eat, she turned into the animal version of herself and sat down scratching behind her ears. She laid down on his and started cleaning her fur while her tail was lightly brushing against her and the bed not being tired from their love making. 

Raph groaned as he started to harshly pound into her womenhood without stopping giving in all the speed and anger that was built up inside him. He had a very tight grip on her hips getting a better angle pounding into her G-stop repeatedly.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Ahh Raph sweetie! Are you ok? Don't you think you are going a little bit too rough honey?" Molly mewled out as she wrapped her arms around him.

Leatherhead once he was done eating asked her if she wanted to eat any food as well thinking she might be hungry as he walked over to her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Walker looked back at him and smiled shaking her head, “No. not at the moment I’m not hungry. Thanks for the offer though”. She replied calmly as she sat up in a sitting position with her tail wagging gently behind her. She was most likely craving for another round. 

Raph growled in response as he didn’t reply releasing several heavy pants while his member twitched and prodded against her womb. He thrusted a few more harsh times before he filed her special spot up with his sticky seed making him grunt out.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Um can you please redo Raphs part? It is way too early for him to orgasm   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph growled I’m response as he didn’t reply releasing several heavy pants while his member twitched and prodded against her womb. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck while his hands traveled up to her breasts giving them equal attention.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Molly let out more squeaks and more sexual noises of lust and pleasure for him as she told him to suckle on her neck and breasts.

Leatherhead nodded and sensing what she wanted laid down on his back on his bed as he wanted her to be dominant to him now wanting her to ride him cowgirl style.

Walker looked and watched him before she turned back into her mutant form and crawled on top of him straddling his hips. She raised her hips and aligned his member up with her entrance before she lowered herself down feeling him fill her up again. She moaned wagging her tail as her hands rested on his chest releasing soft moans while looking at him. 

Raph obeyed and leaned down grabbing one of her breasts and placed one of her nipples into his mouth swirling his tongue around before gently biting down with his teeth. His other hand played and toyed with the other freely while his hips picked up more speed. 

Molly held his head closer against her chest and shivered and her body twitched from anticipation and in eagerness as she melodically let out more moans and mewls for him. She released heavily.

Leatherhead growled giving a few thrusted up into her as he gripped onto her hips for support and he also nipped and nibbled her shoulder slightly while he was enjoying himself to the fullest.


	2. Chapter 2

Walker moaned as she tossed her head back from the pleasure going through her body. She grabbed his snout and gave his nose a gentle and sweet kiss while her tail continued to wag happily. She was close to releasing again. 

Raph growled feeling her body orgasming which sent the turtle over the edge as he pumped into her a few more times before he gave one last final thrust and pumped his seed into her filled her up with his seed.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sorry was out before! I’m back now! DX   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Molly panted heavily and was breathless as she collapsed against him and she gazed up into his masked eyes. She leaned against him for support.

Leatherhead climaxed in her again after giving her a couple of more thrusts as he roared and growled in pleasure and in lust at the same exact time.

Walker looked down at the small turtle sitting in its tank with a smile before she turn its heating lamp off and got into bed. She sighed throwing over her blankets covering her body before she closed her eyes hoping to get some sleep. 

Raph released a satisfied sigh before he looked down at molly and smiled down at the human which turned into a smirk as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist. “That was fun~”. He chuckled looking her eyes.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Molly gazed up into his eyes and nodded stroking his cheeks as she leaned in to kiss him passionately.  
"Am I your mate now Raph?"

Her turtle somehow mutated in the night and he saw his owner and had the instincts to mate with her all of a sudden. He smirked walked over to her and climbed in bed with her.

Walker groaned feeling the bed shift though that made her turn and flip on her side, she wasn’t wearing any shorts only her underwear and a long sleeved shirt cause of how hot she became. 

Raph smirked down at her as he kissed her in return holding her body close to his plastron while his member was still inside her. “Yeah it does..”. He replied with a low tone as he leaned down beginning to nibble on her neck.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Awww Raph please! Aren’t you gonna slip out of me now?” Molly continued to moan and mewl wantonly for him as she gripped onto him for support. She blushed beet red at that.

Wilson stroked her cheek and he removed her underwear and got out his dick and shoved it inside her starting to thrust rapidly and roughly. He also kissed her lips softly.

Walkers eyes shot wide open as she screamed from the extreme amount of pain running through her lower region. She whined looking up seeing a mutated turtle which made her scream out again terrified though she was concerned for womenhood being ripped apart. 

Raph smirked hearing her moans and mewl beneath him made him even more turned on as the turtle gripped her hips before he started thrusting his hips again. He began to roughly pound his dick into her already hitting her womb.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Molly whimpered and cried out wantonly as she arched her back while she raked her nails down his shoulders and she scratched him practically.

Wilson said to calm down that it was him her pet turtle Wilson. He kissed her lightly caressing her cheek as he thrusted into her harder and faster.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Walker whined as she could feel blood going down her inner thighs. She looked up at Wilson with wide eyes looking him up and down squirming in his grip. “Stop! Your reading me apart!”. She started pushing on his plastron. 

Raph growled as his fingers dig into her skin as he started to pant heavily while his skin began to sweat with their scent of sex began to rise and fill up the alleyway. He purred letting out a happy mewl.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Molly asked him and practically begged him to pull out of her now as she collapsed against him and she was breathless and panting heavily.

Wilson stopped staying still inside her realizing he was hurting her. He waited for her pain to subside and for her to adjust to him as he waited still inside her.

Walker panted as she blinked away some upcoming tears while her cheeks were stained with them. She felt her entire body tremble and ache with pain as she looked down seeing a clear visible bulge. “Pull out Wilson..”. She said leaning up on her elbows getting a good look at what used to be her pet turtle. 

Raph looked down at the human girl before he slowed down though he continued to thrust inside of her, he felt a second release coming which made him growl and hold her closer wanting to climax at that moment.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Molly moaned out so loudly she reached her peak and she orgasmed and climaxed heavily all over his dick inside her as she shuddered.

Wilson sighed and obeyed as he pulled out of her not thinking for even once he was finished mating and making love with her yet. He kissed and nuzzled her neck.

Walker sighed as she watched him pull out, she backed up closing her legs looking the mutant turtle up and down before speaking. “Okay..explain how this happened? I didn’t feed you anything..odd”. She shuddered against his touch though she was fairly confused. 

Raph growled feeling the human girl releasing sending him over the edge as well. He grabbed her waist and pushed as deep as possible before releasing inside of her again. He panted then pulled out still holding her body up.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Molly moaned and whimpered at this as she nuzzled him kissing his cheek and then his lips as she also rubbed his leather clad chest and said I love you to him.

Wilson shrugged. He wasn’t exactly how or why either.  
“I’m afraid I don’t know how baby. All I know is is that I’ve loved you for a long time now.”

Walker blinked flabbergasted from his response before she cocked a brow upwards. “Baby? Oh no no! You have the wrong idea. Your my pet! I can’t make love to you! That’s insane”. She said grabbing her underwear to put back on. 

Raph smiled as he nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck nuzzling his new found mate and loved. “I love ya too sweetheart~”. He purred before he placed her gently down on her feet and handed her clothes. “Get dressed. I’ll take ya home”.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Molly quickly got dressed and sighed.  
"Don't you want me to live with you sweetie?" She asked him sadly.

Wilson sighed sadly and nodded obeying his owners wishes. He pulled out of her got up and walked away sadly.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
So who is your crush now if its not your ocs pet?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Walker looked at him and sighed, she frowned seeing the turtle upset which made her jump up and grab his hand. “Wilson. You gotta stay here. You can’t really leave out in public”. She said bringing him back. She bit her lip looking down at his giant hand. 

Raph looked down at her and blinked, “Uhm.erm..I mean..is that something you want? I just thought you had a place of your own. I don’t really mind anything at this point..”. He said scratching behind his neck blushing.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Who is your crush?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Wilson is still my Ocs crush  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Oh ok   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"I wanna live with you Raph!" Molly said and tackled him to the ground straddling his hips as she leaned down and kissed him roughly.

Wilson nodded not really understanding all of this. He was kind of confused actually. She did not want him in that way but yet at the same time wanted him to stay?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Walker sighed as she pulled towards the bed as she climbed in and scooted over giving the turtle some room to get in as well. She grabbed the blankets covering herself up before laying down trying to recollect everything that just happened. 

Raph was thrown off guard from the tackle but he chuckled kissing her back as he grabbed her waist. “Alright..we should get going then. Is there anything you need to get or grab?”. He asked her pulling away.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Molly sighed and shook her head no and told him she did not really have a home to live in. She was homeless actually.

Wilson got underneath the covers with her and he did not touch her at all instead remained on his side of the bed and fell asleep.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Walker looked at his sleeping form taking in his appearance, she reached her hand up gently caressing his cheek feeling how soft his skin was. She got an idea as she slipped out of her bed and grabbed some black fabric and started cutting two holes into it. 

Raph nodded as he brushed some hair from her face before he stood up helping her to her feet before he grinned. “Alright then, follow me”. He said as he grabbed his helmet then led her to the nearest sewer.

Molly nodded and she went walked right next to him taking his gloved hand in hers squeezing it and climbed down the ladder heading into the sewers.

Wilson was still sound asleep on her bed not noticing she got out of bed or see or notice and want aware of what she was doing. He just snored slightly.

Walker finished making the bandana she created for the turtle, she smiled before she tied placing the mask correctly on his face. She fixed any mistakes until it was perfect, she blushed in awe thinking he looked adorable sleeping. 

Raph smiled as he followed molly down into the sewers keeping his hand in hers. Though he had to quickly remove his armor hiding it somewhere then pulled the right pipe as the door to the lair opened up. "Welcome home". He chuckled.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sorry! I’m on DX   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Molly squeezed his hand back in hers as she walked into the lair and she gasped and widened her eyes in awe. The lair was an amazing awesome place.

Wilson turned and tossed in his sleep as he snored a little bit louder in his sleep and suddenly his arm rescued out to grab his owners hand and squeezed it softly.

Walker watched him and couldn't help but giggle before she felt him grab her hand. She blushed looking down at the sleeping turtle then smiled allowing him to do so. He didn't mean any harm, though she would like to take things slow. 

Raph looked down at Molly's expression and smirked chuckling as he looked around. His brothers were asleep at the moment, "Come on. I'll help you up". He said before lifting her up and allowed her to stand on his shoulders so she could climb up the railing.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Molly climbed up and she went up and she looked around and wondered which room or bedroom was his. She noticed if he had any family besides himself.

Wilson woke up stirred and he smiled and gazed up lovingly into her eyes and felt some type of material on his face and noticed he was wearing an eye mask.

Walker smiled at him as he woke up from his slumber, she stared into his bright blue and brown eyes. "I would like to take things..slow..you know? Also you can call me Walker". She said grinning at him. 

Raph smirked as he jumped up using the pillar as a boost before climbing over the railing looking at molly. "My rooms over here". He said opening up his room door motioning for her to follow. His room was somewhat messy littered with random things including weapons.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Molly looked around his room and she sighed face palming herself.  
“Uh Raph do you want some help to clean or maybe organize your room?”

Wilson then smiled and nodded and tried testing out her name on his tongue and he freakin love it and he brought her into his arms and lightly kissed her all over her face.

Walker tensed up though she hummed softly closing her eyes snuggling into his affection. She blushed getting a thought as she brought her hand down and removed her underwear and tossed it on the floor. She grabbed his hand pressing it against her side. “Take it slow and easy..you shouldn’t rush Wilson..”. She muttered. 

Raph blushed scratching the back of his neck as he sat down on his bed making it squeak. “Erm..I don’t usually have guest cause I don’t even allow my brothers to come in. But..I’ll do something with it you don’t need to clean up after me..”. He replied looking up at her.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Oh I will Raph. It’s ok. I’m more than happy to help the man I’m in love with,” Molly blushed and stuttered and flustered as she looked away from him.

Wilson moaned and groaned nodding in understanding as he went to caress and stroke her arms and then her inner thighs as he suckled on her neck.

Walker shuddered and bit her bottom lip in response as her legs shivered from him touch and strokes. She leaned to the side allowing him further access to her neck while feeling a cool breeze up against her exposed womenhood. 

Raph blushed as he looked at her then down at the ground as the turtle never had anyone ever help him before. “Umm..thanks..”. He replied before he stood up and walked towards her grabbing her hand and motioned for her to sit down.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Molly blushed beet red still as she decided to be bold and daring and she sat down on his naked body and on his naked crotch. She accidentally straddled him.

Wilson went all over moving his lips and his teeth all over to mark his neck in his love marks as he growled and he fingered her roughly and very fast.

Walker moaned before she yelped from his fast fingering making her squeal. She arched her back biting her lip as she grabbed his hand and tried getting him to go deeper. “Swirl it around some..”. She started panting digging her head into his plastron feeling pleasure building up. 

Raph blushed but smirked as he looked up at her seeing her become confident which turned him on. His member popped out from its hiding spot already wanting some attention from the human girl. “Confident are we?”. He chuckled in a deep tone.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hey  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hey I’m back doing my part now   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“B-but Raph I straddled your by accident. Besides shouldn’t we get some sleep?” Molly moaned out and asked him as she was getting aroused again too.

Wilson swirled his fingers around and moved them around in her insides for her just like she wanted even thrusting them in and out of her.

Walker moaned as she bucked her hips and arched her back feeling her walls clamp around his finger. “Mhm~! W-wil..son~”. She grabbed his hand ushering for him to go faster feeling a knot forming. She let out multiple pleasuring noises. 

Raph smirked and snickered as he gripped her hips lifting her up, he brought her down as his member slipped inside her letting out a deep growl before he started thrusting his hips upwards.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Ahh Raph please at this rate you’re gonna get me pregnant with your children!” Molly moaned out wantonly as she was seeing stars and her body shuddered and twitched.

Wilson sped up the pace and speed of his two fingers inside her even scissoring her g spot and then took them out replacing them with his mouth eating her pussy and sucking on it greedily.


	3. Chapter 3

Walker screamed out before she squealed and squeaked as she separated her legs rather far apart giving him more room. She tossed her head back before she lowered her hands down to his head pushing him deeper into her womenhood. 

Raph couldn’t help but chuckled as he leaned his head back against the pillows rocking and bucking his hips upwards into hers. “You might but it’s a high and rare chance cause we’re different species”. He grunted out.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Molly moaned out and even though his brothers might be sleeping she didn’t care as she screamed out his name in pure lust and ecstasy.

Wilson swallowed and washed down her cum down his throat as he then brought out his pickle and rammed it inside her but let her adjust first though.

Walker gasped and yelped looking up at him feeling him ram into her again. “W-Wilson! I said easily!”. She whined. “You don’t always have to be rough!”. She sat up feeling the knot starting to fade away making her whine again wanting it to come back. 

Raph closed his eyes as his hands rubbed up and down her sides then her hips then breasts through her shirt. He bucked his hips into hers feeling his release coming nearer and nearer making him growl out.

Raph sighed as he released not too long after with his grip loosening up on her hips. He closed his eyes with sweat rolling down his green skin before he looked up at the human girl. “Seconds time is always the best”. He smirked. 

Walker smirked as she walked up from behind Donnie as he was doing his tech computer stuff helping people with their technical problems. “Hiya Donnie!”. She said wrapping her arms around his neck.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
I’ll be back in a bit gotta but my sis some hair dye and get a few groceries   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Okie!   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
I’ll do my part when I get back   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Back   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"B-but Raph that was the third time!" Molly moaned out as he was still inside her.  
"Ahh Raph please!" She begged wantonly.

Donnie smirked as he gently turned around and he leaned up and kissed his crush boldly on her lips for the first time ever.  
"Oh just going over a few invention notes sweetheart."  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Walkers eyes widen as her cheeks turned a deep red before she smiled and pulled away. “Sweetheart? That’s funny. How are the customers? Anyone your having trouble on?”. She asked looking at him. 

Raph smirked as he looked up at her, “Sorry I guess I lost count”. He chuckled teasingly before he leaned up grabbing her cheek kissing her passionately. “What? Want another round?”. He asked.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“But but Raph please! I’ve had three rounds of sex with you already! I’m a little tired right now! But ok big sexy boy fine,” Molly moaned out and kissed him back.

Donnie shook his head no as he said he wanted her right now because he’s been in love with her for awhile now. He leaned up and pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

Walker stuck out her lip before she was pulled into his lap, she looked at him feeling her blush becoming deeper than before. She smiled leaning forward pressing her muzzle against his as her tail wrapped itself around his leg. 

Raph couldn’t help but chuckle before he flipped them over, he switched her on her hands and knees as he grabbed and gripped her hips before he slammed himself into her for the fourth time tonight.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Molly whimpered out and screamed out his name as she pressed her butt cheeks against his crotch and she arched her back as she gripped his sheets.

Donnie spun her around in his chair with him as he then brought her picked her up bridal style and carried her back to his bedroom as he also laid her down gently on his bed.

Walker smiled as she was laid on his bed, she looked up at him before she took off her black crop top shirt as she didn’t wear any pants or shorts. She then pushed him down on his back crawled on top of him straddling his hips. 

Raph groaned as he started off slow teasing her for a bit as his member twitched and throbbed becoming hard again from inside her. He leaned over laying butterfly kisses along her shoulder and back thrusting at a normal slow pace.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Ahh Raph please! God you’re so hot and sexy!” Molly moaned out as she screamed out his name and her body shuddered in pleasure and in lust.

Donnie laid down on his back and he churred and chirped as he was getting turned on. He leaned up as he nipped and nibbled on her neck growling against her skin.

Walker lightly moaned as she tilted her head to the side allowing him more access to her neck while her hands rubbed up and down his plastron. She bit her lip as her body was heating up becoming turned on from the turtle. 

Raph growled as he started speeding up with his hips hitting against hers causing a loud slapping sound though their voices overpowered their sounds. He groaned as his hands massaged her hips and skin.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Molly could not help but mewl and moan like a feline and she was pretty soon at her climax almost as she reached her high and she orgasmed around him.

Donnie suckled and bit on her neck as he left his mark and his hickeys and love bites on her skin. He then groped her breasts as he growled.

Walker releases a small moan arching her back as she grabbed the back of his hands with her own moving them along her breasts. She started becoming wet to the point she clenched her legs together while her gripped tightened on his hands. 

Raph growled feeling her orgasm around him for the fourth and final time knocking him off balance as his thrusts got sloppy and messy. He thrusted fast into her a few more good times before he released his seed into her.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“There’s no way I will not be able to get pregnant now Raph!” Molly moaned out as she leaned up and kissed him passionately and then collapsed next to him and fell asleep.

Donnie leaned upon and took a rosy perky bud into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it as he pinched and kneaded the other one rubbing her hip.

Walker squealed as she wrapped her arms around his head pulling him closer as her body was having some small spasms from the pleasure. “Mhm~ Donnie..!”. She gasped arching her back again becoming even more wet. 

Raph laughed as he kissed her back before he watched her collapse and pass out. He was obviously tired from the multiple sessions they had but he was thirsty. He stood up leaving his room towards the kitchen to grab him something to drink.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Okay  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Back hey can I have Leo as my crush too? While Molly’s sleeping Leo gags her ties her up brings her to his room to do stuff to her? Is that ok?   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
XD Sure, could Mikey join Donnie and Walker?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hell yes   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
My turn   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
While Molly was sleeping and Raph was getting a drink she still continued to sleep not knowing about what was going to happen to her.

Mikey entered Donnie’s room smirking he walked over to the two having sexual fun and foreplay. Pouting he wanted to join in on the fun too.

While Raph was getting something to drink from the kitchen Leo ended up sneaking into his room spotting Molly asleep. He smirked before he picked her up carrying her to his room. He tied her up to his bed post adding a gag to her mouth to keep her quiet. 

Walker looked up seeing Mikey staring at them startling her at first. She blushed looking down at Donnie tapping his shoulder. “Mikey? What are you doing in here?”. She asked the young turtle with her face turning a deep red.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Molly pretty soon woke up to find herself tied and gagged. She struggled with her bonds and tried to say something but it was muffled. She started to cry.

Mikey asked if he could join them in ravishing Walker to which Donnie smirked and said yes saying that two was better than one for that.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Walkers eyes widen as she looked between the two though her body was heating up even more at the thought of being screwed by two turtles at the same time. She got up from straddling Donnie and got on her hands and knees moving her tail out of the way some. 

Leo smirked as he crawled on top of her seeing her cry but he wiped them away with his thumb. He grabbed her hips spreading her legs apart as his member unsheathes itself being the same size as his brothers. He then thrusted himself inside of her.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Mmmmmmm! Mmmm!” Molly said squirming and thrashing around still sore from four rounds of sex with Raph. She cried out and moaned in pain and in pleasure.

Mikey and Donnie each took a nipple of hers and they both started to suck on them and make them pop and harden as they gripped her hips tightly.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Walker moaned as her tail flicked closing her eyes as she leaned into their touch feeling herself started to soak up the sheets. “Stop teasing me guys and just screw me already”. She said with a audible whine. 

Leo groaned though he knew Raph had stretched and loosen her up rather good. He started to thrust at an in humane speed while closing his eyes and clenching his teeth.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Molly started to cry again and she arched her back her body shuddering in delight as her body was slowly betraying her and her body shuddered again.

Mikey and Donnie nodded as they both sandwiched her as they both entered her from behind and upfront thrusting into her pussy slowly and gently.

Walker winced before she let out a high pitched moaned as she arched her back against Donnie’s plastron while looking down at Mikey. She wiggles her hips as her tail coiled gently around Donnie’s neck. “Don’t stop..”. She whispered. 

Leo grunted out as he sped up trying to hurry up while having some fun before getting his ass chewed by his brother. He smirked as he leaned his hands down grabbing and groping both of her breasts.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Molly somehow managed to break free of the gag in her mouth as she moaned out softly.  
“Please! Wh-who are you and why’re you doing this?”

Mikey and Donnie nodded speeding up their pace and their speed as they rammed from both ends of her into her harder faster rougher and deeper both grunting.


End file.
